


In the Line of Fire

by Opheliaficwrites



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Episode Related, Episode: s06e19 The Changeling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 22:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opheliaficwrites/pseuds/Opheliaficwrites
Summary: How did Fire Chief O'Neill and Dr. Daniel Jackson meet in the Alternate Universe built in Changeling? This is one version. Additional background information is explained via the story.





	In the Line of Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This would not leave me. I've been working on it off and on for months and while I enjoyed the distraction - I hope you enjoy the results. Not beta'd all mistakes are mine. Feedback is always welcome.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Shots rang out and the crowd of people started to panic and scatter. Cell phones were being held up trying to catch any of the action even as the people themselves crouched down for cover. 

Jack saw the young man, the latest speaker at the lectern, take a shot to the right shoulder and as he spun with the velocity another one went right into his hip… maybe his thigh. He hit the stage with a thud and instantly tried to move to safety as the shots continued to ring out. 

“Stay put!” Jack yelled at him. “Kid!” The man’s eyes met his. “Yeah, you. Stay put stop moving.” He winced as he watched the man stop and with his injured arm reached for his leg as his good arm placed his hand over the wound in his shoulder. He was going to bleed out was all Jack could think as he quickly crouched and made his way across the stage. He was almost to the man when his own side rang out in pain as a bullet went from his back through his front. He knew the feeling, it wasn’t the first time he had a through and through. The next minute he was covering the kid with his own body waiting for the bullets to stop flying. He looked down into startling blue eyes that were round with fear.

“What’s your name kid?” He mumbled trying to keep the man with him.

“Daniel… Daniel Jackson. What’s yours?” He moaned as Jack put a bit more weight onto his legs to try and stop the bleeding until he could lay him out proper.

“Jack, Jack O’Neill.” His voice was panting.

“Well, Jack O’Neill I think I have your blood on my face. You okay?” Voice full of worry.

Jack looked up and noticed that the kids face did have blood splatter. “Sorry about that. I’ll be fine. Just peachy. More interested in you right now.”

Daniel tried to laugh. “Really? Come here often then? GOD!” He rolled a bit as a wave of pain washed over him. “Shouldn’t laugh.”

Jack chuckled. It was nuts, but so real all at the same time. “No, you probably shouldn’t. But as a matter of fact I do come here often. Love this park. When it’s not being shot up and all.” 

The man nodded. “Seemed nice… green.” Daniel commented and bit his lower lip. 

Jack noticed the sounds of gunfire were slowing down and moving off. He was going to have to take a chance. “Let’s get you on your back so I can have a look. I’m not a full medic but I know enough until we can get the professionals over here.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

Daniel let Jack roll him and then watched as Jack’s eyes looked him over. “Okay, listen, this leg wound is bad. I’m going to put a lot of pressure there. You need to keep pressure on your shoulder. Can you do that?” Daniel nodded. Jack took his bad hand and moved it so his elbow was folded up. He then brought Daniel’s other elbow up and pushed down hard. “Can you maintain that pressure?”

“Yeah, I’ll do what I can.”

“Good man.” He then put his all his weight and pressure down on Daniel's leg wound and the man cried out in pain. “Oh, yeah, this might hurt.” Jack stated frankly.

“Yeah… yeah… getting that. Thanks for the heads up.” Daniel let the tears flow from his eyes and then he closed him. 

“Oh no… no you don’t. You keep those baby blues open and talking to me here.” Jack’s voice was stern and he shook Daniel’s body just a little.

“I’m tired.”

“Yeah, so am I. This your first time to the Springs?” Jack was trying to think of topics to keep the kid talking. His focus was getting him in semi-check then he could worry about the rest. He didn’t want to watch this young man die in his hands.

“Yeah. I just relocated to Denver about two years ago from Chicago. I wanted to start my own practice and when I came to Denver for a conference, I just loved the vibe there.”

“Welcome to Colorado?” Jack mumbled.

“Really?” Daniel almost laughed again. “You are seriously not good at this.”

“No, no I’m not. But you’re still here so I’m doing something right.”

“Maybe I just want to annoy you?” Daniel was liking the banter or maybe that was the blood loss.

It was Jack’s turn to chuckle. “Annoy away kid.”

“Shooter is down, repeat shooter is down.” Came over the radio frequency that Jack had attached to his hip.

“Hear that kid? Now you just got to hang in until we can get some medic’s.”

“Easy…ohhh uhhhhh” Daniel breathed. “What about everyone else?”

Jack smiled and shook his head, the kid was bleeding out and he was worried about everyone else's welfare. “No clue.” He paused and stuck his head up looking around. “It’s mass confusion right now, I can’t tell.” He looked closer to their position to see what he could about the other speakers when he caught Chief Hammond’s eye. The older man was providing cover for the Senator who was laying flat on the stage, hands covering her head as instructed.

“Jack!” Hammond yelled.

“Gonna need a medic over here Sir!” He yelled back almost frantic even as he turned calm eyes back to Daniel. “How you doing?” He pressed harder causing Daniel to moan again. The kid was panting a bit, between pain and blood loss Jack figured he was going into mild shock. 

“What did you say before…. Just peachy?” Daniel leaned his head back again and coughed.

Jack chuckled. “There you go kid, just stick with me, we’re going to get you outta here in no time.” He noticed that Daniel was glazing over, his skin becoming way to white. “I need a goddamn medic here!” He called over his shoulder.

After what seemed like an eternity the EMTs were there oxygen, compression bandages, pressure monitors and finally a board for transport.

“Sir, we need to take a look at you.” An EMT touched Jack’s shoulder. 

“I’m fine, take care of him.” He looked down at his hands covered in Daniel’s blood and felt his mind shutting down. The kid was bright and young and this was not something that should have happened.

“Jack.” Hammond’s voice cut through the fog. “Let them help you, Son.” 

Jack felt himself nod but kept his eyes on Daniel as they carted him away double time. He wondered if he would ever see the young man again.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Dr. Janet Fraiser’s heels clicked way too loud when she walked. That was the only thing Jack had figured out in his time in the hospital. The through and through had nicked some internal vital things and he was laid up after the surgery ensuring their patchwork stayed put.

“Chief O’Neill.” She smiled as she pulled the curtain back looking at his chart.

“Janet, when are you going to stop wearing those loud ass heels?” Jack asked as he pressed the button and sat himself up.

“When they make a pill that will make me taller by five inches and make my calves look sinful, Jack.” She deadpanned back. “How are you feeling today?”

“Still nagging headache, bit tender nothing major. Ready to send me home?” He looked hopeful.

She laughed, never a good sign. “Not hardly. I’m still not happy with your blood work. I think that’s what’s got your head giving you trouble as well. I do have an offer for you?”

Jack perked up. “Yeah? Fire away. Dinner? Movie? You can’t resist my charms any longer?” He teased. Janet was an old friend and it was good that she was always around when he needed her. Just like he had been years ago when he was first put into the field. Her’s was the first house fire he had been called too. He carried her out unconscious and then went back for her husband. They had been friends ever since.

“Field trip, a little tour around the halls. Seems a Dr. Daniel Jackson is insisting to know how you are doing and since he’s up to visitors now I thought...” She looked at him.

“‘Bout time someone told me how the kid was. I was about to sneak out and find his room if I didn’t get news.” Jack grumbled as he pulled the covers back slowly swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

Janet went to the door and brought the wheelchair inside. Jack had been nagging her endlessly about the status of the man he had been working on the day of the shooting. She wasn’t allowed to release information but did tell him that Daniel was alive and at the time in ICU. Now they had moved him to a regular room and the Chief Hammond had ensured their were guards present as a precaution only for the time being.

“We go slow and if you get dizzy, let me know. You’re still not 100%.” She patted his shoulder.

“You’re doing this on your break aren't you?” He adjusted the blanket around his legs to make himself presentable. A Fire Chief should not go wheeling around the hospital with his ass hanging out. He knew too many of these people.

“Never you mind, let's get you going.” She placed his file on his lap. “We can’t stay long.”

“Softey.” He commented and then they were off. 

The hospital halls were busy as usual, many stopping and saying hi. Letting him know they were glad he was on the mend. They made a few twists and turns and finally reached the elevator. “He’s not in the ICU Jack but they are keeping a really close eye on that leg.”

Jack looked down at his hands remembering the blood. “It nicked his femoral didn’t it?”

“Not as bad as you thought, but he still would have died if you hadn’t been there to put pressure. Now it’s about clots and keeping pressure on his leg while making sure the stitching stays in place with no leakage.” She mumbled, probably telling him too much but knowing he wouldn’t call her on it.

“He going to walk?” Jack has seen injuries like this in the field and recovery there was hit or miss.

She patted his shoulder. “Most definitely. Infection hasn’t set in, and they are starting some light movement now mostly because the man won’t sit still.”

Jack chuckled and then they were at the room and Janet was knocking and peeking her head in. Jack heard some light discussion and then the door was propped open and she wheeled him in. Daniel was hooked up to a lot of machines, his face was pale but he smiled as he saw Jack.

“Let me prop you up just a bit.” Janet commented and raised his bed.

“Jack, it’s good to see you. They wouldn’t tell me how you were.” Daniel’s voice was stronger than his appearance and that made Jack smile.

“Same for you Kid.” He smiled as Daniel rolled his eyes.

“For the record, my name is Daniel.” He commented. 

Jack smiled. “Yes it is Daniel. How are they treating you here? If you have any problems I have an in with ol’ Doc Fraisure here..”

“Oh no you don’t Jack O’Neill.” She smiled. “I’ll leave you two for a few minutes. Not long.” She caught Jack’s eyes and made her point known.

“I’m glad you’re okay.” Daniel commented as he kept looking Jack up and down. “I was worried when they wouldn’t tell me anything.”

Jack looked back down at his hands. “Yeah, I’m…”

“Peachy.” Daniel said at the same time he did making them both laugh.

“They are talking about transferring me to Denver soon. The Chief of Police seems to believe they can better protect me there.”

“Were you the target?” Jack looked into those baby blues again.

“Heck if I know. If I was no one told me they wanted me dead. I don’t think it was me they were after.”

Jack nodded. “Hammond will figure it out. He’s a good man. I’m really glad you’re on the mend Daniel.” Jack reached out and patted the hand that was cold, surprised when Daniel took the hand into his own. 

“I am because of you Jack. I don’t know what is going on in that head of yours but thank you for helping me.” This was gratitude, not hero worship Jack was old enough to know the difference.

“Glad I was there.” He sat back in his chair and kept his hand in Daniel’s. They were silent then and Jack watched Daniel drift off to sleep. A healing body needed rest and they had probably woken him up when they came by. Janet came in the door and Jack reluctantly let the hand go. He was quiet on the way back to his room, lost in the thoughts of Daniel’s eyes, remembering his wit in the crisis and wondering how the hell he was going to get his address in Denver.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Two days later it was twelve past ten at night and the phone in Jack’s room rang loudly, distracting him from his mind numbing marathon of ESPN reruns. “O’Neill”.

“Jack.” Daniel’s voice came on the line. “Did you know that as long as I know your room number I don’t even need to hit the switchboard?”

“Shouldn’t you be sleeping?” He couldn’t keep the smile from his voice.

Daniel chuckled. “I wont tell if you don’t.”

“How are you feeling Daniel?” He laid back in his bed getting comfortable.

“Okay. At least I’m not sleeping as much.” 

His voice was good Jack decided. “That’s a good thing I take it.”

“So they tell me. The full physical therapy will start in Denver. They are moving me tomorrow, which is why I had to call tonight.” His tone went very hesitant. 

“What’s going on Daniel?”

“Jack, I’d really like to keep in touch. I mean I understand if you don't, but I’d kinda ...”

Daniel sounded so unsure it actually made Jack chuckle. “Sure Daniel. Janet is holding me hostage for another two days. Once you get to Denver, call during normal hours and I’ll be sure to have something to take down your number with. Sound good?”

The relief in Daniel’s voice was obvious. “Perfect.”

“You sure you’re doing okay?” He was missing the confidence he remembered from the man the day of the shooting.

“I dunno. My occupation tells me I am on the healthy progression of healing but, there is something just nagging at me.”

“Spill it.” Why was this man so easy to talk too?

“Well, Chief Hammond confirmed I wasn’t the target. The gunman got excited and started shooting early.”

“Right, he wanted the Senator. Her views are very progressive and didn’t fit with his version of the government.”

Daniel took a deep breath. “I’m not sure I buy that by the way. But yes, that’s the current story. If he knew he shot to soon… why keep shooting? Why go after innocent people that had nothing to do with his government agenda.”

It was Jack’s turn to close his eyes and breathe deep. “Daniel, it’s been my experience that when something like this happens, you will never have all the answers. Or even if you have them, you don’t always understand them. Who knows what was going on in that guys mind. Maybe it was excitement flooding his system, adrenaline, fear. All of those happen when you fire a gun and if you’ve never hit a person before...well.” He left the statement open on purpose, he didn’t really want to finish it.

“You get a little happy with it?”  


“Yes, you can. I’ve seen it before in the service.”

“That’s why you didn’t react to getting shot.”

“Something like that.”

Daniel yawned deeply then. “Sorry. Guess the excitement of making a phone call is catching up with me.”

“Not a problem, get some rest. You got a busy day ahead of you.”

“Yeah. ‘Night Jack.”

“Night Daniel. Thanks for calling.” Jack sat back and smiled to himself. Oh he was going to enjoy getting to know this man.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

“Doctor Jackson?” A tall blond woman he didn’t recognize came into his room.

“You must be a friendly to have gotten past the guards.” He smiled and held out his hand. “Daniel Jackson, Doctor. What can I do for you Miss?”

“Carter, Samantha Carter. Just call me Sam, everyone does. I’m actually a friend and co-worker of Jack O’Neill’s. He asked that I get his card to you. It has his contact information.”

“Are they letting him go home?” Daniel got hopeful for his friend.

“Doubtful, but he is hopeful. Janet likes him where we can all keep an eye on him.” Sam held out Jack’s card to him and he took it gratefully.

“Why would anyone need to keep an eye on him?”

“Jack worries too much about everyone else and not enough about himself. He feels his ‘kids’ need looking after.” She smiled and chuckled. “Look, I gotta run off to the station. I hope you feel better soon.”

“Thanks, Sam.” Daniel looked down at the card in his hand and smiled. 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Six months had passed since the day of the shooting. Jack was in his office at the fire station. Light duty only but at least it was duty, he was going nuts at his house. The best part of his day had been the nightly calls with Daniel. It has started while the man was still in the Denver hospital, after the last nurses round he would ring Jack’s cell. Once he had been sent home, they kept the routine that they had seemed to fall in and one or the other would call on a regular basis. 

What had surprised Jack the most was how in-depth in conversation they both could get. Clearly different viewpoints, they got passionate defending sides but in the end they always hung up as friends.

It had been during those nightly calls that Jack had confessed to Daniel the day of the shooting was the anniversary of his son’s death. Hammond had asked him to help at the rally to try and keep his mind off the date for awhile. Of course after that had been the confession that his marriage had fallen apart the rest of the way and his divorce had been an agreeable one. Jack still cared for Sara, they just were not meant to be together long term.

Next had been Daniel’s own tale of unpleasantness. His wife being killed in a drive by shooting while doing social work. She was an innocent bystander. Daniel took comfort in knowing she was doing what she loved to do when she died and she had protected an innocent child in the process. Still he missed her, she was the only female he had ever fell totally in love with. Which of course had led him to confess that he was bi-sexual.

“Well at least I’m not the only one.” Jack had replied at the time. Now as he turned off the beltway exit he smiled at the memory of Daniel’s relieved sigh.

“I am really glad we are on the same page.” He had confessed.

“I have to tell you, Daniel, we might be on the same page but it’s not a book I’ve read or wanted to read in a very long time.”

“What made you pick this volume?” Keeping the book theme going.

“Let me come to Denver and show you?” Jack wanted to see him again, be near him again. He knew so much about this man now he wanted to touch him.

“We could have dinner, I know an amazing place for steak.” 

“Steak it is then.”

That had been three weeks ago. Between Daniel’s schedule, his schedule, therapy sessions, their day’s never seemed to jive. But tonight they had agreed, tonight they would meet at The Blue Ox and neither one was going to take no for an answer.

Jack parked, got out and headed for the entrance. He noticed that Daniel was standing there waiting. He still had the cane he often complained to Jack about. His doctors had promised that if he kept his therapy schedule he wouldn’t need it for much longer.

“Jack!” He face lit up as he reached his hand out to take Jack’s and then brought him in for a half-manly hug.

“Daniel, good to see you again.” Jack returned the gesture with a smile. The man looked really good to him.

“Come in, they have our reservation.” He turned and opened the door for Jack.

Once seated, drinks were a quick order and Jack was looking over the menu. “How did you get us into this place Daniel? Seems very high end.”

“It is and it isn’t. A college friend of mine was looking for an investor so I jumped at the chance. The goal is really good quality food and drink at a reasonable price but not cheap if that makes sense.”

“Ah, so I am here with the owner.” Jack sat back and smiled.

“Shh. No one here knows that and I want it that way.” He worriedly looked around. “I pop in every now and again, pay like everyone else and give feedback to Robert on what I liked and didn’t like. Helps keep him honest and he knows I’ll be critical but fair.”

Jack nodded. “I helped my friends from the Air Force awhile back with something similar. Nothing as elaborate as this. Maybe if you ever want to come back to the Springs I can take you there.”

Daniel smiled. “I’ll consider that a date.” He picked up his wine and took a sip.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Jack was stretched out on the sofa and Daniel was laying on top of him kissing him deeply. They still hadn’t made the coffee Jack had come in for, not that he had really thought they would. 

Catching his breath, Daniel pulled back and looked into Jack’s eyes. “We still on the same page, in the same book?”

Jack took Daniel’s hand in answer and placed it over his obviously hard cock. “That answer your question?” He then leaned up and claimed Daniel’s mouth once more. “Tell me what you want to do here Daniel, you’re calling the shots this time.”  


“This time…. I like the sound of that.” He smiled and Jack’s breath caught in his throat. “I want,  
to suck you, to fuck you to have you fuck me. I want skin, muscle, heat and sweat. I want everything and I don’t want it to end.” He punctuated his words with kisses and licks his voice low and sexy smiling when Jack groaned and thrust his hips up against Daniel.

Jack put his hand into Daniel’s hair and brought that mouth down to his. This time a little less gentle just to give him a taste of strength. 

“Yes.” Daniel’s voice was thick like gravel as he took what was being offered. He moved his own hips to Jack’s, his toes curling as his body felt Jack’s hardness. “Not to break the mood but it’s been a really long time for me, so if we don’t stop this soon... “ He looked down at Jack’s kiss swollen mouth. “I might embarrass myself and this night might be over a bit too soon.” He tried to smile a little even has he blushed.

“Hmm… not far off myself here. Since we’ve paused, I don’t want to hurt your leg or shoulder Daniel. Why don’t we move this into the bedroom and just enjoy the feel of each other?” Daniel pulled back and Jack didn’t miss the look of disappointment in his eyes. He quickly moved and used his old training to spin Daniel underneath of him and hold his hands trapped above his head. “I’m not rejecting you Daniel. I want to pound into your ass like there is no tomorrow and then I want to feel you pound into me until my teeth rattle. I want to ride you hard just like I know you want it, need it.” He paused and took Daniel’s mouth roughly letting just a bit of his desire go unchecked. His passion and need as he began to devour Daniel’s mouth and suck his tongue. He moved to his ear and whispered “I want to thrust my cock into your mouth and feel you suck me dry with those sinful lips. I want you to lose yourself in me. That’s how much I want you, this, right now.”

All Daniel could do was swallow hard, moan and thrust up against the man holding him down, holding him together. This is what he was missing, had known he was missing for a very long time in his life. The ability to let go and just feel strength and need and want. “Please?” He whispered back.

“You still want me to stay?” Jack pulled back and their eyes met. 

“Hell yes.” Daniel let out on a hard breath. 

Jack pulled back and helped him up from the sofa. “I’m going to go get my bag then. You close down the place and then we’ll turn in.”

Daniel reached up and touched Jack’s face as if needing to know he was real. “Thanks Jack.”

Jack leaned in and kissed him hard. This would allow for them to cool off before they both came in their pants. “Water by the bed.” He nipped at Daniel’s lips as the younger man nodded. 

They were naked in bed and for all of Jack’s talk of thrust and muscle and need he was delicate and sensitive and perfect in a whole separate way. Jack kissed Daniel’s skin from chin to foot and then moved back up to his shoulder. Kissing and licking the scars that were still pink and healing. They didn’t really hurt anymore but Daniel felt like Jack was trying to heal him with his desire alone. When he moved down to his leg where the wound was more sensitive and deeper Jack took even longer. His tongue traced and retraced markes as if painting them with adoration of a trial overcome. It was erotic and something Daniel had never felt before in his life. He had worried Jack would be turned off by the current state of his skin. He would always have the marks but they wouldn’t - he hoped - be that obvious long term. They would turn into small scars a story of sorts. Jack didn’t mind them, still wanted Daniel even with them, he felt a dribble of precum leak down his shaft as his desire went up a notch.

As if sensing Daniel’s need Jack moved to his balls and licked them. His sack was pulled tight to his body, he was close and needy and Jack had figured he had teased the man enough for one night. Daniel needed love and connection, the rest would come in due time. He smiled thinking about it as he took Daniel into his mouth groaning at the taste and firmness. It had been a very long time since Jack had wanted this feeling and he enjoyed all of the noises Daniel’s was making.

Daniel lifted his hands and threaded them into Jack’s hair. “Yeah… oh GOD that’s good… so good.” 

Jack hallowed his checks and sucked as good as he could remember. He let himself get lost in Daniel’s taste, his finger rubbing the spot right behind Daniel’s balls, noting that Daniel tried to open his legs farther but jerked back when he must have felt pain. Jack pulled off with a lick and moved over top of the younger man. 

Daniel surged up and kissed him hard. “God you are so good.” He murmured over Jack’s lips, “so good.”

Jack ran his hand into Daniel’s hair and pulled him back to meet his eyes. “You hurt yourself.” He stated.

Daniel smirked. “Just shifted wrong, I’m fine.”

Jack leaned down and licked Daniel’s lips. “No moving Daniel. Just let me do the work right now, enjoy it okay?”

“But…” His hands roamed over Jack. “I want to…”

“Shh…” Jack leaned down and put all of his weight onto Daniel this time. “You can touch all you want, this time just let me.”

“Promise me…” Daniel closed his eyes suddenly.

Jack leaned down and nipped at the man’s ear. “I’m not going anywhere. I want this as much as you do.” 

“I know, I just feel so…”

Jack ran his fingers into Daniel’s hair. “You’re not, I promise you. How about I stay up here and we both do a bit of touching?” He reached down and took Daniel into his hand and began to stroke as he nibbled on Daniel’s neck. 

“Perfect.” Daniel smiled slightly and took a hold of Jack’s erection and began his own exploration from base to tip.

Shifting to lay side by side they eagerly stroked each other to completion swallowing each others cry of pleasure as the smell and wetness of their completion mingled between them. Jack brought Daniel in and shifted so the younger man lay partially on top of him, neither caring they were sweaty or messy. 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

“Doctor Jackson.” Daniel answered his office phone as he shifted a file folder to the side, his day almost complete. He was wrapping up and closing down his office for his vacation with Jack. They were going to spend time at Jack’s cabin and he was really looking forward to spending an entire week with Jack and nature.

“Doctor Jackson,” the female voice on the other end was breathless trying to gulp in air.

“Who is this?” The hair on Daniel’s neck was standing on end. 

“Sam Carter, we meet when you got shot, I work with Jack O’Neill.” Again she was trying to catch her breath almost as if she were crying.

“What’s wrong? What happened to Jack?” Daniel stood up and reached for his keys, he didn’t know where he was going yet but he knew he was going to be going.

“Um, can you come to Memorial General? You came here when…”

“Yes, I know. I’ll be there as soon as I can, leaving now. He’s…. He’s…. Alive?” He struggled with the last word.

“He’s unconscious right now. I’ll explain everything once you get here.”

“Okay, listen here is my cell, if there is any change, you call me okay?”

She sniffed deeply. “Yeah, okay.”

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Daniel rushed into the doors of the emergency room and was directed by a fireman named Ferretti to the ICU burn unit and Daniel felt his stomach drop. He met up with Sam in the waiting room area. “How is he?” He demanded upon seeing her.

“Still out of it. It was a basic house fire, I mean if any fire could be basic. The house was going to go, we knew it and were pulling out. Jack was carrying the family dog when the second floor just cracked and began to fall. He tossed the dog to me to get out and I saw the house beam just crack him on his head.” She began to cry and sob.

Ferretti picked up the story. “It took five of us to get the damn thing off of him and pull him out. Protective gear did it’s job, his mask was knocked a bit so there is smoke inhalation mostly, it’s the knock on the head and his back we are worried about right now. He hasn’t regained consciousness yet. His hand a cheek got burned a bit. Nowhere near as bad as we thought.”

Daniel looked between the two of them. “Any hope I can see him?” He knew they were aware Jack and he were still seeing each other, friends for sure, anything else was a guess to him. 

Sam stood and took his hand. “Let me see what I can do. He told us to call you first if anything happened to him a few weeks ago.” She left the room to find a nurse.

“Thank you for coming so quickly.” Ferretti chimed in out of nowhere. “It will mean a lot to him.”

Daniel cleared his throat. “It means a lot to me that you guys called.”

Sam came back with a nurse. “Daniel? She’s going to take you to his room.” 

Daniel looked down at Jack. His cheek was covered with burn cream and his hand was covered in bandages. A face mask was in place and Janet appeared beside him. “It’s not as bad as what you are thinking Daniel.” He turned and she smiled at him. “I’ve been keeping track of his progress. Right now, it’s about getting him awake. The ribs will hurt and his spine is just bruised X-rays cleared any fractures or breaks I promise. He will be happy to know you are here.”

His eyes filled with tears he didn’t want to shed. They had been talking about moving. That was what this weekend was going to be for them at least for him. He wanted to move his practice closer to Jack. “Thank you Janet. I know you look out for him.”

“I know you love him.” Was her easy reply and she turned and held his hand. “Daniel, he’s happy with you. Don’t let this scare you away.”

He shook his head. “No. It won’t. I was thinking of trying to move my practice out here so we could be closer together. The weeks between our visits, it’s… not enough.”

She smiled at him. “Spend some time with Jack, then find me. I might be able to put you in touch with a solution.” 

Daniel nodded and then pulled up a chair by the bed. He took Jack’s hand and held it, careful of all the wires. He wondered briefly why things like this kept happening to them.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

“Dan…” Jack’s voice cracked as his eyes flickered around a bit.

Daniel looked up into sleepy brown eyes. “Jack!” He put the hospital manual he had been reading to the side and picked up Jack’s hand.

“What happened?” Jack looked around the room.

“Jack, listen to me. I need to tell them you’re awake now.” He leaned forward and kissed Jack’s forehead first. “I’m so glad you’re awake now. Knew you would come round soon.” He pressed the call button for the nurse.

Jack motioned for Daniel to come closer with his finger. “You look worried.” His voice was weak and tired. 

Daniel placed his cheek against Jack’s forehead. “I was, but now, now I can see those deep brown eyes. I missed you Jack.”

The door swung open and Daniel took a step back as Dr. Beckett came in the room. “Well Chief O’Neill, looks like you’ve joined the land of the…” He shined a light into Jack’s eyes before pulling back. “Semi-conscious. Can you tell me what happened to you?”

Jack looked between the doctor and Daniel and then closed his eyes. “Fire… we were called to a house fire. That’s about it.” He had struggled to convey that information to them.

Beckett made some notes. “And how are you feeling now?”

Once again Jack took his time in reply. “Headache. Like a marching band. Tired, like I haven’t been sleeping.” Now Jack only looked at Daniel, there was worry in his eyes.

“Chief O’Neill, you are suffering from unconsciousness and a concussion. Now that you are awake, I’m going to schedule a few additional tests for you just to make sure we do not see anything new and hopefully confirm that everything is stabilizing well for you.” He turned to Daniel as Jack’s eyes were starting to close again. “Everything he mentioned is textbook systems of a long bout of unconsciousness. They should fade in time. He needs rest but I want to run the tests as soon as possible to rule out anything new that may have come up.”

Daniel smiled. “This means he’s getting better though right?”

“Most definitely.” His Scottish accent coming clear. “We should have him up and about in no time.”

“Great! Thank you Doctor Beckett.” Daniel shook the man’s hand as he left the room. He then looked over a Jack whose eyes were starting to open back up. “Jack, I need to call Sam. I promised her…”

Jack nodded. “Just, stay?”

Daniel reached out and took his hand again. “Of course, you’re not getting rid of me this easy.” He smiled and Jack tried hard to return it.

“Better, you’re here.” 

Daniel leaned down and kissed his forehead. “Yeah. I’m better when you’re with me too.”

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Jack made his way into his house, ribs were sore, hand was still bandaged but his face was almost back to normal. Daniel was right beside him, hovering as it were. “Daniel…”

“Don’t start with me Jack. I’m not letting you wander around on your own just yet.”

“Don’t need a babysitter.” Jack moved down into his living room headed for his comfortable chair.

Daniel smiled and straddled Jack’s lap once he had sat down. “No you don’t. You need someone to love you.” He leaned in and took Jack’s mouth deeply. It was the first time they were alone enough to engage in a bit of deep kissing. He let it go on for a long time. Jack’s good hand running up his back into his hair before running back down and grabbing his ass delightfully. Daniel moaned his appreciation into Jack’s mouth before pulling back. “See, you’re looking better already.” He smiled.

Jack nodded. “You have no freaking idea.” He took a deep breath that caught just a little and leaned back. “This was supposed to be us together at my cabin.”

“Cabin isn’t going anywhere.” He began to unbutton Jack’s shirt. “When your hand is better and you are cleared by the doctors we will make plans to go another time.” He began to rub Jack’s chest hair appreciatively.

Jack relaxed into the touch. “You took a week off work.”

Daniel leaned forward and licked a nipple he had exposed. “I took a week off work to spend time with you. We were going to talk.”

Jack nodded. “Still want to talk?”

Daniel kissed him hard once again. “Not right now. Right now I want to go to your bedroom.” He breathed the words across Jack’s lips and bumped his nose his own.

Jack smiled. “Couldn’t agree more. You’ll need to be gentle with me.”

Daniel got up and held out his hand to help Jack to his feet. “Always.”

As they made their way to Jack’s bedroom Daniel took his time looking around. He had never been to Jack’s house. With his therapy to rid himself of the cane and their crazy schedules, Jack had always insisted on coming to his place. But now, as he wandered slowly behind Jack this place felt like home to him. It was a strange feeling to suddenly find yourself in a new place and yet feel like you’ve been there forever. The dark wood, the small steps this way and that. The dining area, open kitchen. It was all Jack and all perfect. 

“Spare room is that way.” Jack pointed. “There is a bathroom down the hall and one off the master. Basement has workout equipment, not a lot but enough. The yard I’ll show you tomorrow.”

Daniel reached out and took Jack’s hand. “I can’t wait to see it Jack, really. This place is perfect. Let me get some water okay?” He knew from their past meetings Jack liked water by the side of the bed, he usually needed it when they were done.

Jack turned and cupped Daniel’s cheek. “Yeah.” He leaned down and kissed him quickly. “I should have some bottles in the fridge.”

“Stay right there.” Daniel pulled back and dashed back the way they had come, made a right and then a quick left to the kitchen and grabbed two bottles.

Once in the bedroom, Daniel helped Jack out of his clothes. With his bandaged hand he could have done it, but with Daniel’s help it just went quicker. When they were both in bed naked and holding each other Daniel let out a huge happy sigh. Cuddling into Jack just a bit more than usual. “I miss this so much.”

“So do I.” Jack ran his good hand up Daniel’s bare back and rested it on the back of his neck. “You always feel good to me.”

Daniel leaned up and kissed him soundly. “I’m about to feel so much better.” His lips curling into a seductive lustful smile. “Where do you keep it?”

“Bedside drawer.” He began to reach over then remembered his hand. 

Without a second thought Daniel straddled him and got the lube. Putting it to the side he leaned down and kissed Jack softly. “Now it’s mine turn to enjoy you while you just lay back and relax.”

“Daniel…” He was cut off as the man laid a finger over his lips.

“Let me Jack, let me love you.”

“You know I’m in love with you right?” Jack looked deeply into his eyes as he said the words.

“Oh yeah. Just like I’m in love with you. Now let me show you.” He softly kissed him once more and pulled back.

Jack only nodded and closed his eyes as he began to feel Daniel’s lips trace his body. The man was recreating their first time in reverse as he kissed and nipped his way around. They had only been able to see each other a few times since that first time. Each time Jack had insisted they stick to touching and stroking as Daniel’s leg healed and the pain and stiffness went away completely. As Daniel was now straddling him, it looked as if it had been well worth the wait. He was hard and leaking as the man crawled back up him and kissed him. 

“What do you want Jack?”

“Anything, everything.” He breathed having trouble finding his voice, his skin tingling everywhere Daniel’s lips had been. 

“Was hoping you’d say that.” He reached and opened the lube, warming it in his hand before reaching behind himself. “Keep your eyes open Jack. Want you to watch me.”

Jack opened his eyes not realizing they had been closed. “Yes…” He panted as he watched Daniel bite his lower lip while inserting one of his fingers into himself.

“Gonna ride you Jack. Gonna ride you good and hard and long. Just like I’ve been wanting.”

“Oh yes…” Jack shifted his legs, feeling his cock jump at the very suggestion. “Want you Daniel.” He placed his hand on Daniel's hip before reaching back even further sitting up just a little. “Coat my fingers baby.”

Daniel paused and looked at the liquid brown eyes. “You gonna help?” He smiled at Jack nod. “Yeah.” He pulled his fingers back, grabbing the lube he put more of the gel on both their fingers. “Sit up a little, against the headboard.” As Jack complied Daniel shifted himself a bit more. “There, perfect. You first.” He took Jack’s hand and placed it where he wanted his fingers to go. 

Jack slide his fingers into the still tight opening feeling the hot slick channel. Yes, this is what he had been dreaming of for so many nights. This heat and passion. Daniel moaned as he slid his own finger in next to Jack’s. Together they began a slow finger fuck as Daniel rocked his hips in time with the motion. “Mmm, feels good Jack.”

“Want to be in you Daniel.” He leaned forward and licked up Daniel’s neck to behind his ear. “You’re so tight, sure you wanna…”

“It’s been a long time for me Jack. But yes, I want you. If we take it slow I’ll be just fine.” They took a little more time stretching before Daniel decided enough was enough and began to lower himself on Jack’s impressive cock. “Feels good.” He whispered as he looked into Jack’s half lidded eyes.

“Damn right it feels good.” Jack murmured holding back his desire to thrust up into the tight heat surrounding him. When Daniel was fully seated they both paused and just enjoyed the feeling of being together at last. Jack sat back, giving Daniel’s cock a bit of room and so he could watch. “Whenever you’re ready Danny.” He placed his hand on the smooth curving hip, brought his knees up to give the man some support if he needed it.

When Daniel began to move they both saw stars. Reaching out he placed his hands on Jack’s shoulders to steady himself as he moved up and down. Up so only the head remained and then down to feel the full length. After a few moments Jack noticed that Daniel’s down movements began to get harder and his back arched in pleasure. Adjusting his feet on the bed Jack thrust up hard on the next move and Daniel cried out in pleasure as his gland got the stroking it needed. 

“I knew you’d know.” Daniel panted as sweat rolled off his brow. “I knew it would feel this good.”

“Christ look at you.” Jack ran his hand over Daniel’s chest feeling the rapid beating of his heart. Then he let his hand wander down and took hold of the cock that was jutting straight out, leaking with desire and red with want.  
“Tight.” Daniel whispered as Jack took him in hand and adjusted his grip. After that it was down to basics of grunts, groans and slapping flesh. Wet sounds filled the room a supporting sound track to Daniel’s whispered cries of “fuck me, please god fuck me.” After coming all over Jack’s chest Daniel felt Jack seize and his dick throbbing it’s release inside him.

Laying together Jack held onto Daniel tight.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Sitting on a blanket Daniel looked around the yard once more. Jack had a beautiful garden. It was peaceful here and he could probably get a lot of his work done sitting right here.

Jack reached out and placed a hand on Daniel’s shoulder. “What’s got you so lost in your head?”

Daniel turned to him and smiled. “I like it here, i mean really like it here Jack.”

“Good, I’m glad. Why does that seem to be a problem.” He sat back and took a sip of coffee.

“Isn’t it too soon to be at home in a place that I have never been.”

“I’ve found that home is more people than places.” Jack looked down at his hands. “I feel at home with you.”

Daniel took a deep breath. “I feel at home with you too.” He smiled a genuine smile. The one he found he did more and more around Jack. “We were going to talk about this at the cabin, I know but…”

“But…” Jack pushed moving closer to the man he was very in love with.

“Memorial General offered me a position to have my own practice out of the hospital. I would need to be on staff for emergencies and family referrals. I would be faculty Jack.” He turned and looked into Jack’s eyes.

“Daniel this is your career, I don’t have a say.” Jack was delighted at the news, he wanted Daniel here with him but he couldn’t ask the man to uproot his life. After this last hospital stay, he was going to offer to retire and move to Denver.

“I want to be close to you all the time. I’m tired of the weeks apart with only phone calls. I want to wake up with you.”

Jack smiled. “Daniel, I want all of that too. I just don’t want you to give up your life when I could easily retire and move near you.”

Daniel looked around. “And give up all this? You can’t get this in the city Jack.”

“You like it here that much?” Jack was pleased Daniel had found his home with him.

“Yes. And I like Sam and Janet. The people at the station are great. No one judges us there.” Daniel turned and laid them out on the blanket. “We can enjoy being ourselves and have our work. It’s almost fairy tale stuff.”

Jack thought about it. “Almost, except for the way we met.” Daniel leaned down and kissed him. “Yeah, fairy tale stuff alright.”

“I want to take the job.”

“Good, I want you to take it and I want you to move in with me. I have a few new guys coming to the station this week. After I get them settled we can work on setting up the house to fit you right in with me.” He smiled and ran his hand into Daniel’s hair, his love shining deeply in his eyes at the thought he had found the person he was meant to be with for the rest of his life.

“I love you too.” Was all Daniel would say as they kissed holding his future in his hands for the first time in forever.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
